As illustrated in FIG. 7, Japanese Patent Publication HEI 9-131786 discloses a container 1 having a bottom wall 2, and a rising wall 3 rising from the bottom wall 2 via an integral hinge 4.
However, there are the following problems with the conventional container 1:
As illustrated in FIG. 8, when a force F1 is loaded on the container 1 from an up direction of the container or when a force F2 is loaded on the container 1 from a lateral direction of the container, the container 1 may be damaged at the integral hinge 4.